Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast
' Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast' is a simulation ride starring characters from the Nicktoons franchise. It opened on April 11 2003 at Universal Studios Florida. The ride time is 8 minutes. On March 14, 2011, Universal announced that the attraction would begin operating on a seasonal schedule starting on April 1 and would operate for limited amounts of time throughout the spring and summer seasons before it closed completely on August 18, 2011. It was replaced by Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem on July 2, 2012. Nick Stuff was renamed Super Silly Stuff. Spongebob, Dora and Diego are in a new parade and you can still meet them in the park. Synopisis Pre-Show Inside the pre-show, there is a television screen with Jimmy's trademark atom insignia. When the demonstration starts, Jimmy introduces himself, Goddard, and Carl to the audience and then Jimmy instructs Goddard to give a layout of Nicktoon Studios. Shortly thereafter, the alarms go off and Jimmy's computer, the VOX-9000, alerts him that an intruder is on the premises. After a quick inspection of the lab, everything seems normal until a laser starts cutting the wall behind Jimmy, Carl, and Goddard. Ooblar shows up dressed as a tourist. Jimmy asks what he's doing here and Ooblar responds that he came by to give Carl back his stuffed bear, Mr. Fluffkins. Jimmy is perplexed at this statement. Ooblar laughs and then plays a video that shows him and King Goobot arguing if Ooblar can enslave the Earth. King Goobot eventually gives in and requests that Ooblar bring the Mark IV rocket back to him so that he can duplicate it and then his armies can enslave the Earth. Ooblar then gets into the Mark IV and prepares to fly off, but not before threatening Carl to hand over the remote control to pilot it. Ooblar then leaves through the hole in the wall that he caused and Jimmy asks the audience to follow them in some Mark I rockets that he will pilot by remote control, (the ride vehicles themselves), while he, Carl, and Goddard follow in the Mark II. Earlier, Carl had asked what happened to the Mark III rocket, and Jimmy replied, "Don't ask." At this point, the screen goes black, and the guests are ushered to the rockets. Show Right in front of the audience is a giant metal door with a large letter "N" for Neutron on the front. All of a sudden, the door opens and the rockets follow Jimmy, Carl, and Goddard out through the hole in the wall and enter Nicktoon Studios. During this, there are numerous Nicktoon cameos to spot throughout the aerial pursuit (including characters from ChalkZone, Invader Zim, The Wild Thornberrys, Ren & Stimpy, and Rocko's Modern life). Jimmy then warns the audience to watch out for the giant Slime Tower as the rockets head into Arnold's neighborhood. Straight ahead is the Rugrats sound stage where the characters are enjoying a Reptar-themed birthday party at Tommy Pickles' house. As Jimmy's rocket swoops in to follow Ooblar through the house, Goddard activates his roboclaw on Jimmy's command and grabs Angelica, who is then carried through the house and up the stairs. The rockets then crash through an upstairs bedroom window as Angelica is dumped on the bed, and enter The Fairly OddParents sound stage where Jimmy asks Cosmo and Wanda to help them get the Mark IV back. However, Cosmo's antics get in the way and Wanda asks him to give his wand to Carl to help stop Ooblar. Carl then makes Ooblar disappear to the Yolkian planet and Wanda grants Jimmy's wish to follow him. On the Yolkian planet, Jimmy, Carl, and Goddard meet up with King Goobot who re-introduces them to Poultra. While trying to flee from Poultra, the Mark IV is destroyed by her breath while simultaneously causing Jimmy's rocket to lose power and Ooblar to be turned into a fried egg. Carl uses Cosmo's wand to return to Earth where they crash land into Bikini Bottom, where SpongeBob and Patrick are jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob is excited to see Jimmy's rocket (which he thinks is a "rocket-powered jellyfish") and immediately gives chase by diving off a cliff onto Jimmy and then being pulled along behind the rocket in water skiing fashion. While hastily cruising around Bikini Bottom, Jimmy's rocket collides into the Krusty Krab, causing Mr. Krabs to unintentionally hitch a ride along with SpongeBob. Jimmy then drags SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs underwater to a large pipe that leads back to his rocket lab. As the water drains into the floor, a very angry King Goobot shows up and traps Jimmy and Goddard in a floating bubble while forcing the audience and Carl to listen to the Chicken Dance as the seats move and bounce to the song. Carl manages to break free of the hypnotic music and uses Cosmo's wand to blast King Goobot's staff where he controls the music and the bubble. Jimmy and Goddard are freed and King Goobot is reduced to a quivering mass after his shell is broken. Carl then starts wishing up tons of llamas as Jimmy thanks the audience for saving the universe. The door with the large letter "N" closes and the ride attendants congratulate the guests on a job well done. There is a 40-inch height requirement for the simulator, requiring smaller children to sit in a non-motion seat. Expectant mothers, people with motion sickness, heart problems, back or neck problems, are all encouraged to sit in a non-motion seat. People occasionally panic during the ride due to the intense motion, and the ride is stopped by an operator. Post-Show Like its predecessor, after the show, guests were escorted into an interactive area where they can interact with various technologies geared towards children. This area held various logo signs and props from old Nickelodeon shows, such as Double Dare 2000 and All That. In June 2008, the signs from old Nickelodeon shows were taken away and were replaced with signs from newer shows such as The Naked Brothers Band and iCarly. Cosmo and Wanda appeared in different areas from time to time to talk about the thing they have poofed into, before disappearing. Trivia * When Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast permanently closed and was taken away, the only Nicktoon characters that remained were SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora and Diego. Because SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go became the most popular of all the other Nicktoons, even more popular then Jimmy Neutron, and The Fairly OddParents. Especially in 2015 they made The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and in 2016 SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical premiered. * The only thing left of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast in the park is the SpongeBob SquarePants Store, SpongeBob StorePants. * During the opening of the ride, Jimmy was riding a real jetpack for the audience with other Nickelodeon characters by his side. * Coincidentally, this ride opened up a year before the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour premiered. * This story happens after Jimmy Timmy Power Hour since Jimmy already knows Cosmo and Wanda on this ride. * In the ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast is now, Despicable Me Minion Mayhem, when Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minion turned people (the audience) crash into the Anti-Gravity Recycling Room, a model of Jimmy's old rocket could be seen in the back round as an Easter Egg from the previous attraction Despicable Me Minion Mayhem used to be. Category:Crossovers Category:Theme park attractions